OUR DRAMATIC LAUGHTER
by OliverNorvellHardy
Summary: Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy And Thelma Todd are back to the 21st century , thanks to the outstanding research done by Professor Bartholomew Irving from 'U.C.L.A.' . Will Andra and her best friend manage to keep them in this century without any major problems? Will Andra's mean relatives turn against her forever? Only Dr.Time knows.


**OUR DRAMATIC LAUGHTER**

_**Author's note : This is the first story which I decided to publish here, on my new '**__**Fanfiction**__**' account. I am going to pour my heart into its chapters and I would like you to know that except for **__**Thelma Todd **__**and our beloved boys, **__**Stan **__**And **__**Ollie **__**(both of them belong to the great **__**Stan Laurel **__**and **__**Oliver Hardy**__** and the mighty '**__**Hal Roach Studios**__**'), all the other characters are created by me (**__**I chose to give them brand new names, ages, careers and roles which are entirely fictional**__**) and their personalitites are the same as in real life. I had some health problems because of the way some mean relatives behaved towards me; the truth is that they stressed me out and hurt me countless times, so this fanfic is my cure. The main idea is that I forgave them and I do not intend to blame them in any way. This story is just a way to come to terms with my feelings as I let go of my sorrow by using my imagination and creativity. Moreover, it is a tribute to the best comedy geniuses in the whole Universe and I would also like to put an emphasis on their immortality by bringing them to the 21st century in this fanfic. It is also the first personal writing project that I want to upload and share with you all. Last, but not least, I will keep my real name and milestones in this one. :) I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Genres: Drama, Romance And Comedy, Of Course **__** :)**_

_**Age Restrictions: This story is best suited for teenagers and young adults, so the recommended age starts at 15 years old, as there will be some references to the bad stuff of this world such as alcohol, drugs, rebel girls and unfortunate choices. I apologise for this, but I must show a fair comparison between our pure universe with **__**Stan **__**And **__**Ollie **__**and the horrible world nowadays. **__**Keep in mind that this story does not contain any sex scenes and dirty stuff**__**. The Internet is infested by unpleasant things like that and I am here to show you a better alternative in order to live happily. **_

_**Other Information: I really hope you like it. Oh, and **__**Stan**__** And **__**Ollie**__** Angels, I adore you more than any words and facts are possibly capable of expressing and proving my immense love for you. Let's make this sad world laugh again! :) :x**_

**CHAPTER ONE - A NEW BEGINNING**

I have always believed that time is like a highly experienced doctor. It helps your soul heal from the most severe cases of disappointment and despair. The treatment can be long, but Doctor Time will always be there to prescribe the right pills such as laughter, love and...faith. Yup, it is the only surgeon that operates on your heart full-time. It treats all those thick scars with a touch of change and then you wake up from your own general anesthesia, which is none other than apathy. That's when you realise that the nice nurse called Peace is ready to discharge you from the hospital of suffering.

Yes, I used to be a patient there. Now I am on the road to recovery and my therapists are Doddis and Cupcake, who make sure I never forget to take my tablets of joy every day. They are my two precious bunnies that were Sent to me by the Lord. Wait... Geez... I also need some manner lessons along with the healing of my soul. I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Andra Maria and I am 26 years and almost 10 months old. I have the mind of a little girl and I am quite different from most of the young ladies you usually see nowadays. My father and his brother-in-law decided to expand their revolutionary digital hearing aid business from Brașov, which is a marvellous city from my home country, Romania, to Los Angeles. Therefore, my entire family moved to the United States Of America this summer, on the 28th of June, which is the day when my Mommy was born.

I had a tough time starting the application process for my new graduate course at the famous 'U.C.L.A.'. The Lord Helped me every step of the way and I am currently studying 'Film And Television' after five years of struggling with 'Psychology'. Oh, dear. As much as I hate academics, I have no other option at the moment, even though I consider it a miracle that I actually managed to get a 'Lower Second Psychology And Criminology Bachelor Of Science Degree'. I am sure my Grandmommy is internally nagging me for refusing to prepare my ' Clinical Psychology, Counselling And Psychotherapy' Master's Degree' dissertation at the main university in Brașov, which was the city where I last procrastinated my way through the final exams. However, I will be forever grateful to The Lord for helping me complete my studies at the 'University Of Transylvania'. The writing of my dissertation paper would have drained my neurons for sure, so it is not such a bad thing I abandoned it after all. Nonetheless, here I am, studying again. Pay for your academic ignorance sins, Andra.

I am a bit homesick, but I simply adore the U.S.A. . My older sister, Joanna is studying the same course as I do. I helped her get accustomed to speaking English, as she used to fear talking in a foreign language, but you should hear her yell at me any second now . Oh, Gabriel, blow your horn:

'ANDRA! STOP PETTING THOSE RABBITS AND COME DOWNSTAIRS AT ONCE! WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR '1920'S MOVIE HISTORY' CLASS!'

I almost yelp, adding:

'COMING!'

I take one last look at the '**Laurel And Hardy**' poster which is next to my bed, whispering:

'Oh, Babe... If only you could come back to my world...'

I slowly descend the stairs of our new home and then I run outside to my cousin's car, where my sister is anxiously waiting. One fact about my cousin Helen is that she has always disliked me and I am not a fan of her either, but I am at least polite.

'Get inside, weirdo. Joanna and I are always waiting for you. Geez... If you were my sibling, I...', Helen grumpily says and then she suddenly stops talking as my sister intervenes.

'Honey, let's get moving. You have to pick up your little girl anyway.'

'Thanks a bunch for taking my side this time.', I tell Joanna as I put on my headphones. I don't want to hear her reply, as I want to prolong the sweet illusion that my own sister cares about me.

Joanna throws me a sarcastic look while my cousin starts the engine. I can notice that their glossy lips are moving as the music from my 'M.P.3' player is blasting its comforting waves in my tired brain. This is me... A lonely girl sitting in the back seat of a car whose driver enjoys mocking me instead of paying attention to the road. I open up my smartphone and I gleefully smile as I look at the Stan and Ollie wallpaper which is always on my screen. They are my only boost of laughter and love in this horrible world where I clearly do not belong.

After 20 minutes of driving, my "sweet" cousin drops us off to the university campus. I quickly get out of the car, smiling. I can safely say that I enjoy school for the first time in my life. Well, I can't say the same about my sister, who is still talking to my cousin. I slowly cross the street in order to reach the building where our class is supposed to take place. All of a sudden, I hear someone call my name:

'Andra! Andraaaa!'

I stop strolling and I instantly turn around so that I can locate the person who has just mentioned me. I beam as I see my best friend Cassie running towards me:

'Well, hey there, dearie!', she greets me with a tight hug.

'Awww...Hi, bestie! I really missed you this weekend! You can imagine what it has been like to listen to those two divas babbling about make-up for two whole days!' , I add, laughing.

'Well, you bet your life I know what you mean... But nevermind that. I have a huge surprise for you. You are aware of the fact that I am Mr. Irning's assistant, right?', Cassie asks me.

'Why certainly. He is the leading professor of our '1920's Movie History' class, isn't he?', I excitedly reply.

'Yup, you're right. Well, he showed me something amazing... It is beyond our most powerful dreams, Andra. It is strictly classified, but he trusts me enough to give me permission to use the device I am currrently talking about. called me to his office on Saturday. He explained me how it works and I begged him to allow me to share my knowledge with you, since we love Stan and Ollie so much. Guess what, dear?! Mr, Irving agreed! He knows that we are like sisters. Oh Lord, he even said that we were Laurel and Hardy's female counterparts! Now don't say a word to anyone, not even to your closest loved ones, like your Mom. I will take you to his office after we finish our classes today. We must be really careful, as your older sister and her gang have their eyes pinned on us.', Cassie says with pure excitement in her melodious voice.

'My goodness... I can't even tell if this is real... I have this overwhelming feeling of happiness that I cannot contain... Don't worry, dear. I promise you, Cassie, that I will do whatever it takes to keep our secret safe. This is the first step to the new beginning we have been talking about since the end of May, when I was still in my hometown called Ploiești. This is our chance to live our greatest dream with our beloved Stan and Ollie... No one can take this from us. No matter how they behave towards us, we will never let them jeopardise the treasure the Lord Gave us. I have an idea- I will make them believe I am not interested in this class, whereas you are so busy with Mr. Irving's tasks, because you are employed as his assistant. They don't have to know about our best friendship.', I answer, smiling confidently. My heart is racing like Black Beauty on a huge field right now.

'Gosh, you are a genius! I absolutely agree with you. Listen, meet me at the library at about 15:30. I will be on the second floor, at the foreign literature section. Make sure no one follows you.', Cassie whispers to me.

'Done, partner. I will tell my Mommy that I have suddenly decided to spend my night at the library for my coursework. Everybody knows how much I hate libraries, but I will convince them that it is all worth it this time .', I add, winking at her with confidence.

We swiftly part from each other and I make my way towards my favorite class. Without even realising, my eyes fall on a girl who strickingly resembles Thelma Todd. The young lady is wearing modern clothes, but she has the same features as the great comedy actress. Could this mean that... Mr. Irving has meddled with time?

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's note: For those who haven't been acquainted with the marvellous movies of the past, here is a little bit of information about our stars:**___

_**'Stan Laurel - (born Arthur Stanley Jefferson; **__**16 June 1890 **__**– **__**23 February 1965**__**) was an English comic actor, writer and film director who was part of the comedy duo **__**'**__**Laurel and **__**Hardy**__**'**__**. He appeared with his comedy partner Oliver Hardy in **__**107**__** short films, feature films and cameo roles.'**_

_**'Oliver Hardy-(born Norvell Hardy; **__**January 18, 1892 **__**– **__**August 7, 1957**__**) was an American comic actor and one half of **__**'**__**Laurel**__** and Hardy**__**'**__** , the double act that began in the era of silent films and lasted from **__**1927 **__**to **__**1955**__**. He appeared with his comedy partner Stan Laurel in 107 short films, feature films and cameo roles.' **_

_**'Thelma Todd- (**__**July 29, 1906 **__**– **__**December 16, 1935**__**) was an American actress often referred to by the nickname "**__**The Ice Cream Blonde**__**". Appearing in around **__**120 **__**feature films and shorts between **__**1926**__** and **__**1935**__**, she is best remembered for her comedic roles in films such as '**__**Marx Brothers' Monkey Business**__**' and '**__**Horse Feathers**__**' and a number of Charley Chase's short comedies. She co-starred with Buster Keaton and Jimmy Durante in '**__**Speak Easily**__**'.'**_

(Source: .org )


End file.
